


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden visits Derek's apartment to cheer him up. A bit of silly fluff.</p><p>Written for the 2014Advent Calendar Challenge, day eight. Prompt: Snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

Derek was brooding in his apartment when he heard the rap on the door. “Go away,” he yelled. He wasn’t in the mood for visitors.

“Derek, it’s me,” Braeden replied. 

He opened the door. There was no need for a formal greeting; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firm on the lips. He let himself be taken in for a moment before responding.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?”

She grinned. “Look out the window.”

He did. Soft, white flakes were steadily falling from the sky. “Yes, it’s snowing. Has been all day. It tends to do that in December.”

She laughed. “No, idiot. Look again.”

He did. There, just beyond the window, was a big ball of snow. “I’m… not sure I get it.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry I started without you, but I just can’t resist freshly fallen snow.”

“Started what?”

“I’m making a snowman. But I didn’t bring any clothes for it. We’ll have to raid your wardrobe.”

She pushed passed him and headed for his bedroom. Within moments she was rifling through his shirts, trying to find one that was suitable. 

“Hey, this isn’t fair. Why not just buy a cheap shirt for it?”

She slapped him playfully on the arm. “Then it wouldn’t be authentic.” She pulled out a red checked shirt out of the closet and tossed it to him. “Come on, let’s go.”

It was only with feigned annoyance that he followed her outside. “Alright, alright.”

Braeden dragged him to the yard and began to pile snow into a ball. Derek folded his arm and watched her. She picked up and handful of snow and threw it at him.  
“Come on,” she said, laughing. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”


End file.
